Lady's lashing
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: This is based of that episode in the Devil May Cry anime where Lady targets Trish. During their big fight in the church, Lady ruined Trish's brand new shirt and unleashed a horrible fury worse than hell itself upon her. Rather than killing her, though, Trish decided to punish her the same way she would to a naughty child... except far more severe.


Lady's lashing

After her fight with Trish, which Lady would've said to anyone ended in a draw, she went to Devil May Cry to see if Dante had any information about said lightning woman (Who at the moment, Lady didn't know the name of, but we do). She walked in to see Dante reading a magazine full of women's clothing, mumbling to himself about how ridiculously expensive they were. Lady grabbed it from him and inspected it, in some part looking for an outfit she may like for herself.

"Thinking of cross-dressing?" She asked him.

"Let me know if you find something that suits my style." He joked (lamely)

"Ugh. Your jokes are always so lame." She said in an annoyed tone (f*cking CALLED IT~!)

"So, I came top ask you, do you know anything about a she-devil? That can command lightning?" She asked.

"Lightning? Can't say that I have. All I can tell you is that there's all sorts of demons out there." He said in a calm tone.

"She was packing heat, too." Lady informed him.

"Well, demons do have fingers. That's all you need to pull the trigger." Dante said.

"You got a point, there," Lady began, then walked over to his wall where he had Rebellion, presumably Force Edge (since there were two sword) and his twin guns, Ebony and Ivory, "It's just that. This she-devil kept shooting at me with a gun in each of her hands. Just like you." She finished.

The camera closed in on Dante's eyes as he began to rule out possiblities to only one she-devil-with-lightning-powers-and-guns that he knew of.

"Well, I'm not sure, but if she's who I think, then be careful. A wrong move and she may decide to spank you." He said. This got under Lady's skin and she looked at him with a mix of rage and disgust.

"Whatever, perv! I'm not gonna let that bitch get anywhere near my ass! The next time I see that bitch, she's dead." She said, fuming at first, but then calming down after the exclamation points.

She got ready to walk out the door, but then Patty opened it with a bright smile, seeing who she was looking at.

"Hey, Lady! Are you leaving already?" She asked, stepping out of the way.

"Yeah, I gotta go. Maybe next time we'll hang out and play together." Lady said, putting her hand on Patty's head.

But as she was leaving (to head out shopping from there) she didn't realize that on a building not too far away, she was being watched by an all too familiar (also sexy) figure. But just as Lady felt she was being watched and turned around, the gifure was gone.

Later, Lady decided to grab her old trusty weapon, Kalina Ann, a big-ass rocket launcher (which I'm surpsised she could carry), now equipped with a razor-edged, serated bayonet. After telling the man who fixed it what she would use it for, he asked if a woman outside was someone she knew. She quickly picked up Kalina Ann and rushed out to investigate. Once she came out and found no one, a smoke bomb (which did WAY more than a smoke bomb SHOULD do, from what I just watched in the anime), she grabbed the man and shoved him to the ground as it exploded. Lady was now on her back with her sexy ass slightly up in the air. Trish jumped down from where she was and walked over as Lady was trying to recover.

"Well, that was fun. I think I'll leave you with a parting gift." Trish said, lifting her hand high into the air.

Just as Lady had gotten her face off the ground and was about to get up onto AT LEAST her hands and feet, she felt 4 sharp pains in her ass (2 in each cheek) accompanied with loud smacking sounds that rang out through most of the area. That built rage that made her shoot up, Kalina Ann ready to blast the enemy away.

"Hm... Maybe Dante's right." She said, putting her weapon away, rubbing her butt, which was sore after only 4 slaps. She drove off and went to her favorite boutique to replace her tattered clothes.

After she looked for a while, slightly worried about the expenses, she found something she liked and asked where the changing room was, only to be informed someone else was in it. Upon Trish's emergence, both girls were surprised and dropped their clothes, Lady about to pull out a gun, but Trish merely went to pick up her clothes, showing that there was no danger here. Lady stooped down and picked up her own clothes, getting close to Trish's ear.

"You'll pay for that smack on the ass you gave me. Why don't you get out of here, before I decide to return the favor right here in front of all of these women?" Lady said, confidently.

"Keep up that attitude, you'll be the one getting spanked and humiliated here." Trish whispered back, going to the counter to make her purchases.

As Lady tried on her new clothes, she also requested a set of the clothes Trish had purchased. Then at the church, after being annoyed by the reverend, she got Kalina Ann ready, waiting for Trish to burt through the sealing. Once she did, the two were ready to square off.

"We just keep running into each other today. I may have let you get away at that boutique, but this time I'm gonna kill you for sure. I don't care if this church falls to the ground. Not to mention, I'm a little pissed off at how much those clothes cost that I had to buy because of you!" Lady announced to her target.

"I told you, being a brat like that is gonna get you spanked. You might as well assume the position right now." Trish said, sitting down on the front pew, patting her lap.

Lady then rushed at her and tried to slash her with the bayonet, but she leaped out of the way and landed a few feet away from Lady. After saying something about Trish having two guns and Lady not being used to losing, she swiped again, this time cutting Trish's side, ruining her new shirt and cutting her stomach, but I'm sure Trish was more pissed about the shirt. Lady swung again from the top left going to cut Trish in half diagonally, but Lady somehow, through an EPIC fail, got the bayonet stuck in a giant cross. After knocking Lady down and dodging the cross, Trish jumped up onto a balcony and looked as her wounded side healed itself.

"Well, I guess I'll have to use this after all!" Lady said, picking up Kalina Ann, blocking a lightning bullet from Trish and then shot a rocket at the she-devil, who masterfully dodged it, then grabbed the demon huntress by the collar, lifted her off the ground and carried her over to the pew she was sitting on when she first taunted Lady, then put her over her lap.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lady said, struggling and kicking until the much stronger woman yanked her shorts, thong and skirt to her ankles, making it harder to kick, then wrapped one of her legs around both of Lady's, imobilizing them and grabbing both of her arms with her left hand, keeping them to her back to spank her enemy with no effort. Suddenly, Dante burst through the door.

"Trish, stop wait-!" He said quickly, but passed out with a nosebleed once he saw what was going on... Well, he saw Trish sitting down on a pew and Lady laying down (because her head was out in the aisle, past the pew), but obviously over Trish's lap and Trish's hand repeatedly coming down somewhere on Lady's mid-body and Lady screaming in pain each time it connected (Funimation logic suggests any time a guy sees anything perverted, they pass out from a nosebleed, Devil May Cry: The animated series, was made by Funimation, so that's why that happened).

"Do you-!" Trish said furiously, her hand coming down hard on Lady's right ass cheek. "Have ANY idea-!" She shouted again, punishing the left one "How much those clothes cost?!" She said, her next connection landing in the middle, causing the humiliated human devil hunter to start crying in pain and struggling again, even though it was futile.

"Yes, I know! I bought the same clothes!" Lady cried out, sobbing across the demon's lap.

Trish rolled her eyes at the unimpressive display of the human and continued until she spanked her so many times, the total number of spankings (which somehow only got hard as time continued, with Trish not getting tired or her hand getting sore at all) was equal to Mundus' age in years (Luckily for Lady, Trish didn't decide to do it in months or days). Once she finished, Lady's ass, sit spots, undercurves and thighs were all a deeper red than blood, but after looking at her hand, Trish found out she hand somehow broken skin and caused Lady's ass cheeks to bleed. She finally sighed, let her arms go, hugged her, then layed her back down the opposite side, to rub Lady's ass with the hand she didn't spank her with, which felt like heaven (because that hand was eriously cold, due to the temperature of the church) to Lady. After literally an hour and the priest had revealed his true form and Dante killed him, all while Trish was calming down Lady, she returned the color of the bruised backside to it's normal white and replaced the human girl's clothing.

"I hope you learn to respect my clothes and bugget now." Trish said, hugging her again while Lady was still crying, now into Trish's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I was tricked by the priest like an 8-year old boy." Lady said, crying.

"You should've listened to me. I told you that if you weren't careful, you'd be in for a spanking. And ruining her outfit? Ohhh~ Hell hath no fury like Trish pissed about her outfits." Dante said, which only earned him a death glare from both girls.


End file.
